


Chatterbox

by CrystallizedInsomniac



Category: Tokyo Ghoul, Tokyo Ghoul:re
Genre: Crack, Drunken Flirting, Established Relationship, Haise is the mama bear, M/M, Mutsuki doesn't shut up when he's drunk, Other, Sneaking, Urie doesn't know what he did to deserve all of this, and that's how life is, i'm not even sorry, mentions of the quinxs, omfg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 08:35:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4870290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystallizedInsomniac/pseuds/CrystallizedInsomniac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In retrospect, this was a bad idea. It's 3am, Mutsuki just <i>won't</i> shut up and Urie's silently counting the seconds until his demise.</p><p>(He's fucked, completely fucked. Haise's going to kill him.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chatterbox

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt: http://crystallizedinsomniac.tumblr.com/post/129879465869/prompt-drunk-mutsuki-who-cant-stop-giggling-and

He's never been one to lose track of time. 

 

Urie likes to be aware of his surroundings, the time and the people that occupy the space. It orientates him, so it's not a big surprise that he's somewhat confused as to why the sky's already so dark and there's barely any people outside in the street. He tries to recollect any memories as to what the time is, but his attention is divided somewhere else.

 

Mutsuki runs past him, the sound of his shoes hitting the concret loud in contrast to the deserted streets. He twirls around, a smile on his face. Urie watches him with a small smirk on his face, doesn't miss the way Mutsuki sways to the side. He leans on a wall and crosses his arms over his chest and gives Urie a look that makes him feel _something._

 

             " _Damn,_  hey handsome." Mutsuki leers and Urie can't help but snort. He keeps walking until he reaches Mutsuki and then finds himself pressed to the wall. Mutsuki smirks, and Urie can smell the alcohol on his boyfriend's breath. "Whas a pretty thing like you walkin' all alone at this hour?"

 

Alright, he found the culprit.

 

Mutsuki's one hell of a distraction ( which he doesn't mind in the slightest ), because Urie loves to pull different reactions out of the usually quiet male, it's the way his attention is focused on the pages of the book he's reading, or the way he fidgets with the edge of his shirt when he's nervous or embarrassed, it's the way he looks at Urie ( so full of love and care ) that makes Urie decide that he doesn't mind that Mutsuki makes him lose track of time. He could stay all day staring at the green-haired male and not grow tired.

 

( Though it's not like he'd say any of this, some things, he likes to keep to himself. )

 

However, Mutsuki drunk is a whole different story. He discovered this once on Mutsuki's 20th birthday, who upon having drank a couple of beers with an empty stomach, found himself bumping into things, laughing extremely loudly and voicing every single of his opinions. It was also the day that Mutsuki decided ( with or without Urie's approval ) to reveal that they were both on a relationship. The only reason as to why Urie didn't really care was because he was then too preoccupied with trying to breathe when Mutsuki decided to kiss him.

 

It's been sort of a rule to avoid drinking at social gatherings, to save Mutsuki the embarrassment ( and the hangovers ) of having Urie tell him what he'd done when drunk.

 

Urie blinks, Mutsuki's still staring at him, as if expecting an answer. There's a nice flush on Mutsuki's face that's noticeable under the moonlight. His hands find Mutsuki's hips and he settles them there, Mutsuki leans forward and giggles. 

 

             "You look like y'need me to kiss you." Mutsuki places a hand right next to Urie's head, his other hand moves to trace Urie's neck, then his cheek. He feels Mutsuki's thumb tracing the corner of his lip, before he leans even more, the tip of their noses touching. Mutsuki blinks, his green eyes dulled, "heh, you got pretty long eyelashes."

 

Urie rolls his eyes before pushing himself off from the wall. Mutsuki gives him some space to move, the smile on his face still doesn't leave, but his eyes do lose Urie for a whole minute to gaze at the sky. Urie takes this time to look around their surroundings. The neighbourhood is quiet, and he vaguely wonders what time it is, because it must be past 10pm if everything's so silent around. 

 

Their neighbourhood is usually brimming with life, so it's somewhat disheartening seeing the streets so empty. No apartments or houses are lit up, all the windows dark. They couldn't have taken that long at the club after they'd finished walking around the park at sunset, at least, Urie doesn't seem to recall having spent at the club more than two hours.

 

He goes to pull his cellphone out of his pockets. Keeping an eye on Mutsuki, he doesn't need him wandering off by himself ( although he's pretty sure that Mutsuki wouldn't get far anyways, he'd probably trip on his feet and land on his face. ) He ends up snorting at the picture, and turns his cellphone on.

 

Or, waits for what seems like an eternity for it to turn on.

 

And it's dead. "Fuck." He grunts and shoves it back into his pockets, his gaze lands on Mutsuki who hasn't stopped babbling. 

 

             "Mutsuki." He calls, and Mutsuki turns to look at him, still smiling, "Give me your cellphone."

 

Mutsuki doesn't hesitate to pull it out and extend his hand out for Urie to take the cellphone. When Urie's about to take it though, he pulls it back and holds the cellphone to his chest. Shooting Urie a playful look, which at any other given time Urie might have been willing to find entertaining and follow along, but right now, he just wants to know what time it is and see if Sasaki won't kill him if they're not _too_ late.

 

             "Make me pretty boy." Mutsuki says and turns around before running away. Urie stands looking at the spot where Mutsuki was and then pinches the bridge of his nose. 

 

He doesn't run after Mutsuki, mainly because he's not running fast at all. It's mostly tripping on his own feet ( and successfully managing to not land on his face ) and giggling. It's sort of amusing, and despite the image being extremely stupid, Urie's got to give him props for not falling. 

 

In the end, Mutsuki ends up leading them towards the chateau and once Urie's managed to catch up to him and snatched away Mutsuki's cellphone. He uses one hand to hold Mutsuki back ( who tries to pry his cellphone away from Urie's hands while whining about it ) and the other to unlock the screen.

 

3am.

 

And _shit_.

 

Haise's going to kill him.

 

Except that - He turns to look at the chateau, all windows dark, and he lets out a sigh. Mutsuki manages to take his cellphone back and in the process snuggling up besides Urie. He wraps his arm around Urie's arm and clings, nuzzling his face into the crook of Urie's neck.

 

He mumbles something that Urie doesn't understand what it is, but he brushes it off as inconsistent babble. Mutsuki talks a lot, _a lot_.

 

At least he doesn't have to worry about Haise finding them awake at this hour, if the lights turned off is anything to go by. He nudges Mutsuki slightly and the latter grumbles, clings tighter. He's still talking.

 

             "I need you to be silent, for two minutes." He says, looking down at his boyfriend, Mutsuki shakes his head 'no' and Urie can't help but click his tongue.

 

How hard would it be to sneak in without getting caught? they've done it a couple of times before and have proved successful, but mostly because they were both _quiet._ And besides, it was never at this hour. So even if they were to get caught, they could lie on the spot and be believed because it's early and it's not really uncommon to see the two together.

 

He eyes the windows again and then nudges Mutsuki again, "C'mon, let's move it."

 

Mutsuki shakes his head again, tilts his head so his green eye settles on one of the windows and he points at the window. "There's someone there."

 

Urie frowns, "No, there isn't."

 

Mutsuki snorts and settles himself again on Urie's neck. He blows hot air into his neck and Urie feels a shiver run down his spine. "Ha, silly me, of course there isn't a someone there."

 

Urie clicks his tongue and begins walking again, Mutsuki follows pliantly, and Urie finds it really hard to concentrate when Mutsuki begins to nimble on the skin there, light small kisses being placed. It's not until they've reached the door and his hand lands on the doorknob that Urie hesitates, and freezes completely.

 

It's a faint smell, but it's recognizable. It takes him a second to recollect himself, but he manages to pull himself and Mutsuki around the corner. He presses Mutsuki onto the wall and he settles besides him, eyes wide. He waits for the door to open and then waits.

 

Mutsuki begins to giggle just as the door opens and Urie can see the light coming from inside.

 

Of _fucking_ course Sasaki was awake, fuck _fuck fuck_ -

 

He presses a hand onto Mutsuki's mouth, and presses harder when the giggles aren't being muffled. Mutsuki squirms trying to get Urie's hand off of his mouth ( but doesn't use his hands, for which Urie is extremely grateful. ) and Urie curses under his breath.

 

On the doorstep, he hears Sasaki mumbling something to himself.

 

Then the lights turn off and it's back to darkness. Urie can't help but roll his eyes, and counts ten seconds more before Sasaki closes the door now. Did the idiot really think they'd fall for that? ( maybe he was hoping to catch them both drunk, which if that were the case it would have happened ) Honestly, he can't stand their squad lider.

 

Mutsuki licks his hand.

 

And Urie curses out loudly now, Mutsuki's still laughing but thankfully it's more quiet. His shoulders are shaking with laughter and Urie's looking at his hand with disgust. He wipes the saliva on his jean and looks at Mutsuki.

 

             " _Seriously?_ " He hisses out, brows furrowing.

 

Mutsuki gives him a toothy smile, and then sticks his tongue out. "Sedioushly?" 

 

Urie decides he's going to ignore the mockery just because he really wants to get inside his bedroom right now. He gives Mutsuki one last look before he begins walking to the back part of the chateau, hoping that the key he has hidden underneath one of the rugs is there.

 

He doesn't hear Mutsuki walking behind him. And the silence is somewhat bothersome, but he still doesn't look back. Once he reaches the backyard, he makes sure that there's no waiting shadow behind the windows and then begins to look for the key under the rug. Once he grabs it, he turns around and finds Mutsuki peeking from a corner.

 

He raises an eyebrow, "What are you doing?" He asks, voice low.

 

Mutsuki looks at him with a look that screams 'disappointment' and then brings one finger to his lips, he shushes Urie.

 

Urie watches as Mutsuki comes out of the corner, trips on his feet and falls to the ground. Then, as if the movement was planned in the beginning, makes the most saddest forward roll Urie's ever had to witness before ending up at Urie's feet. Mutsuki looks up at Urie and then stands up.

 

             "Are you done?" Urie inquires with a raised eyebrow, but there's a twitch at the corner of his lips, threatening to show a smile. Mutsuki nods.

 

Urie doesn't know if it's because he's had a couple of drinks as well, or if the whole idea of sneaking inside the house at such an hour was exciting on itself. But he couldn't help but find the whole situation funny, entertaining. If he was supposed to stand someone else's drunken attitude if it weren't Mutsuki, he would've left them at the club for them to fend for themselves. But it's Mutsuki, and he finds all of this adorable.

 

Or would, if they managed to get into his room.

 

As he slipped the key inside and unlocked the door, he couldn't help but wonder if Sasaki was still around the house. He knows that moving around in the dark wouldn't be a problem for him, yet that didn't mean that Urie couldn't imagine their squad leader tripping over furniture and landing on his ass.

 

He was too distracted with the thought, that when he opened the door, he didn't notice Mutsuki entering until he felt a hand enclose his wrist and pull him inside. Urie bit his lip and glared at Mutsuki, who was quickly making his way through the kitchen, to the living room.

 

It was quite impressive actually, seeing as Mutsuki was still walking clumsily all in all. 

 

Once in the living room, Mutsuki stops all together and then turns around. Presses his body against Urie's and whispers, "Hot stuff, imma show you something really cool." 

 

Urie opens his mouth to protest that _it's not the time for showing things_. ( Because being in the living room makes him feel like Sasaki is somewhere hiding the dark. And sure, maybe he can't smell him here, but that doesn't mean their superior didn't invent some way to cover up his scent just so he could wait for them here. )

 

But Mutsuki doesn't listen ( wouldn't listen anyways ) and then tries to do a cartwheel, ( _why?_ He just doesn't get _why_ ) that ends up horribly wrong and ends up knocking the lamp on the table.

 

There's a deadly silence after the crash and Urie doesn't dare breathe, and Mutsuki's fucking _giggling_ because _apparently_ he didn't know the fucking lamp _was there_ and he-

 

             " _URIE._ "

 

In retrospect, this was a bad idea. It's 3am, Mutsuki just won't shut up and Urie's silently counting the seconds until his demise.

 

They could’ve slept  _outside_ , they could’ve climbed a  _tree_  and slept outside. But no, he needed to complicate shit by deciding to sneak inside! 

 

( He's fucked, completely fucked. Haise's going to kill him. )

 

He panics. He just does, because he seriously does not know what to do. He can hear Sasaki's steps coming into the living room and Mutsuki's still talking. He grabs Mutsuki's writes, yanks him closer and then bolts out of the living room and into his room.

 

( He ignores the image of Sasaki's form coming into the living room. The guy was wearing fucking curlers on his hair, he doesn't need that image on his brain but it is now forever marked in there. He needs bleach to forget, hell, he'll _drink it_. )

 

He manages to quickly retreat to his bedroom with minimal sounds, even their footsteps were light. He quickly opens the door, pushes Mutsuki inside ( why isn't he shutting up?! ) and then closes the door with a lot more discretion than he thought possible. He locks it.

 

Urie can hear Sasaki's steps coming closer, and his head snaps towards Mutsuki's direction, he's still giggling.

 

Urie brings his hand up to shut Mutsuki up but hesitates, his fingers twitch with the memory of them being coated by saliva, so he uses the next best thing. His mouth.

 

Mutsuki doesn't struggle, in fact, he welcomes the kiss with too much glee. Wraps his arms around Urie's neck and manages to pull Urie down with him onto Urie's bed. Urie avoids crushing Mutsuki by placing both his hands on either side of the small boy's form, and starts to kiss harder when Mutsuki starts to separate.

 

He might be kissing Mutsuki, but his mind is at the door.

 

He hears Sasaki's step stop right outside his door, "Urie?"

 

Mutsuki squirms and manages to free his mouth from Urie's. There's a loopy smile there and Urie knows the idiot is going to speak, so he claims his mouth again and bites down on his bottom lip.

 

This makes Mutsuki mewl and his arms fall from Urie's neck. 

 

When a minute has gone by and Urie can no longer smell Sasaki's scent on the other side of the door, he sighs and parts from Mutsuki. He goes to sit down besides Mutsuki, who's gone oddly quiet.

 

Urie finds himself running a hand through his hair. Sasaki's going to give him hell tomorrow, he just knows it. He could play the ignorance card all he wanted, but it was more than obvious that their leader had managed to see him. 

 

             "This is all your fau-" Urie turns to look at Mutsuki and then scowls.

 

The fucker's snoring.

**Author's Note:**

> So, how do you guys feel about vampire au's?  
> Because I've been itching to write some vampire au Mutsurie,  
> but eh, not really sure.


End file.
